1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode-terminal cover covering an anode terminal of a display having an anode, and relates to a display having the anode-terminal cover, the display being for use in displaying characters or images of television receivers and computers, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a CRT (cathode-ray tube), it has been known that a connection portion between an anode electrode and a connection terminal connected to a voltage-feeder line is covered with a sucker-like anode cover entirely made of an insulating material so as to prevent the connection portion, to which high voltage is applied, from dust adhesion and water immersion, resulting in suppressing electric discharge (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-106861).